Understanding the Common Woman
by Neutralside
Summary: Crossover with Azumanga Daioh. During summer break Haruhi runs into two of her class mates from middle school. Total chaos ensues when Tamaki finds out about her commoner friends and wants to invite them to meet the host club.
1. Chapter 1

Understanding the Common Woman

Summary: Crossover with Azumanga Daioh. During summer break Haruhi runs into two of her class mates from middle school. Total  
chaos ensues when Tamaki finds out about her "commoner friends" and wants to invite them to meet the host club.

A/N: I didn't see any crossovers between these two series, in my opinion they mesh together perfectly. Mostly humor, but some romantic fluff as well.

Disclaimer: I own neither Azumanga Daioh or Ouran Host Club.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1 "Meet the Commoners"

As a cool ocean breeze swept past her and ruffled her hair Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes, happy that she'd finally managed to get some peace. Her plan to spend summer vacation in a remote place the host club didn't know about had, of course, backfired once again. The club's vice-president Kyoya located her with no trouble. Haruhi didn't know whether to praise him for his efficiency or beat him over the head with his laptop for telling Tamaki where she was. After a few hours of Tamaki and the twins's crazy antics, which still wore her out, she had managed to slip away and into town. Haruhi looked around in the small shops for a while, stopping the longest in a store that sold sea shells. Then her ears picked up a loud voice that was instantly familiar to her. She set down the large pink shell she had been looking at as her brain flipped through names and faces, trying to figure out who it belonged to. Then her eyes widened slightly as one name came to mind.

"Tomo...?" she whispered to herself. Takino Tomo had been in her class in middle school, and even though they hadn't been close friends a person like her was difficult to forget. She turned and walked out of the shop trying to pin point which direction she'd heard the voice, curious if her assumption was correct or not. Off to her right she spotted two teenage girls walking down the street and arguing with one another. As she had suspected, the voice she heard had been from Tomo. The other girl was slightly taller, with longer hair and was wearing glasses. For a moment her name escaped her.

Haruhi put a finger to her lips in thought, _Who was it that was always with her? Erm... Yumi?...no...Yomi. Oh, that's right. Koyomi. _

Wondering if they remembered her Haruhi ran to catch up to them.

"Excuse me!" She called.

"Hm?" Tomo stopped and turned around, blinking at her.

"You're Tomo, right?"

The girl nodded," Yup, that's me, but who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Fujioka Haruhi, I was in your class in middle school."

Tomo's mouth dropped slightly," Eh? Really? You're Haruhi! I didn't recognize you at all with all your hair cut off."

She laughed and ran her fingers through her boyishly-short hair.

Yomi smiled," I remember, you were the quiet one that sat in the row in front of me. Funny meeting you here."

Haruhi smiled back," Are you here for summer vacation too?"

"Yup, yup, we're staying at a friend's summer house," The energetic brunette nodded.

They continued to chat for a few minutes before a loud cry interruped them and all three girls turned to look. Tamaki was running towards them and she braced herself for the inevitable.

"There you are, Haruhi! Daddy was so worried!"

Haruhi sighed as the older teen smothered her in a hug," I was gone for barely an hour."

Tomo grinned at the display, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Eh? No!" She said in a horrified voice while trying to escape his grip.

The Host club's president blinked and looked at the two, just now noticing they were there," Do you... know Haruhi?"

Yomi nodded," She was in our class in middle school."

"She didn't talk much though," Tomo added, "She was always doing her work."

Yomi frowned at her friend, "...That's what you're suppose to do in school."

Tamaki released the flustered girl from the hug and grabbed her shoulders, "Haruhi... you have commoner friends.. who are _girls?_"

"Well... I haven't seen them in over a year, and we weren't really-" She started but Tamaki cut her off.

"How wonderfull, you should have introduced us sooner if you knew they were here, Haruhi!"

"...I didn't know they were-"

Tamaki ignored her and bent down slightly, taking Yomi's hand, " Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Suoh Tamaki, and you are?"

The girl blinked, her cheeks coloring slightly at the smile he was giving her," Uhm... M-Mizuhara Koyomi."

"Ah, Miss Koyomi! It's a pleasure." He then proceeded to kiss her hand which caused Yomi's cheeks to turn a brighter red.

Tomo snickered," Hey Haruhi, your boyfriend is flirting with another girl."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" She quickly protested once again. Though it wouldn't do much good to tell her that, Haruhi feared Tomo had already officially labeled them as 'girlfriend and boyfriend'.

Tamaki then turned to Tomo," And what is your name, lovely flower?"

"Tomo-chan!" She answered cheerfully.

He smiled ecstatically and gave them a low bow, "As her father I thank you for befriending my beloved daughter in this significant time in her life."

Both girls stared for a moment before Tomo turned to the other girl and said, "Hey Haruhi, your boyfriend's a weirdo."

"W-weirdo...?" Tamaki's eyebrows went up in shock at the girl's unexpected comment.

"Tomo, don't be rude."

Haruhi placed a hand over her eyes in anguish, _Why do these things always happen to me?_

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I figured that was a good place to end the first chapter, so what do you think? Did they seem in character?


	2. Chapter 2

Understanding the Common Woman

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm going to follow the Azumanga "layout" and make the chapters shorter than what I usually would, but have lots of them. However they will follow a story-line and not be completely random, so don't worry.

_Disclaimer: I own neither Azumanga Daioh or Ouran Host Club._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.2 "Tamaki is to Kyouya as Tomo is to Koyomi"

After Tamaki had regained his composure he had decided to abduct Haruhi's former class mates and drag them to where the members of the club were staying, in a fancy beach-front hotel that Kyouya's family owned. Kyouya at the time had been in the lobby observing the hotel's staff like a hawk, and jotting down notes in his folder. He looked up just as Tamaki entered, raising an eyebrow in question at the two girls he was leading by the wrists. Haruhi was following behind, an obviously unhappy expression on her face.

_Now what has he done?_ He wondered.

The blond paused for a moment, and seemed to be looking around in search of something... or someone. When his gaze fell on Kyouya he silently willed Tamaki to not notice he was sitting there.

No such luck.

"Look mom, our daughter has friends!" He cried happily as he brought the two girls over to the club's vice-president.

Kyouya blinked, his gaze switching between them for a moment," Friends? Impossible, if they were friends of Haruhi's I would already have known about them."

He heard Haruhi grumble something to herself, probably in regards to his comment and about keeping tabs on her personal life, but paid it no real mind.

He studied the two girls as they pulled their wrists out of Tamaki's grasp. One was around Haruhi's height, with short brown hair and had an expression like a hyper child who had consumed too much sugar. The other had glasses, though a far less stylish pair than himself, and was standing there camly. Yet she still manged to look slightly annoyed, as if she'd had to deal with odd situations like these before. Neither of them appeared to be particularly feminine, much like Haruhi herself. He wondered if it was a trend with common women.

The shorter of the two seemed completely unphased by it all and was more interested in the lobby decorations.

"Yomi, look!" Tomo pointed enthusiastically to a giant, glass mermaid sculpture that was gracing an indoor fountain.

"Tomo, don't touch that, it's probably worth more than your house."

"I wanna climb it!"

"Don't be stupid, it's in the middle of a fountain, you'll get wet!"

"I'll just jump over the water then!" She went running over, ready to leap.

The bespectacled girl grabbed her friend by the back her her shirt collar and yanked her away from it. At the same time Kyouya listened, or partially listened, to Tamaki as he blabbered on about how happy he was that Haruhi had friends out side of the club. Haruhi's full attention was currently on the other girls, while seeming to be completely oblivious that the tall blond was near her.

"You're no fun, Yomi!" the girl whined.

"How is climbing a fountain statue fun?"

"It just is!" Tomo exclaimed, while poking her friend on the arm.

Yomi growled and poked back, "How, when you've never even climbed on one before?"

"I have too!" Poke. Poke.

"_When_?" Poke. Poke. Poke.

Tomo paused in thought, "Er... Uhm..."

Yomi sighed while Haruhi watched them in facination, she'd forgotten just how crazy Tomo really was. They were actually very entertaining, though the situation seemed familiar to her for some reason she couldn't put her finger on.

"Then I'll make _this_ my first one!" She then tried to dash back to the fountain, Yomi grabbed her shirt collar once again to prevent her from getting away. The brunette didn't seem to notice and kept trying. Tomo finally pulled hard enough that Yomi lost her grip, and she gaped as Tomo gave a cry of glee then proceeded to do exactly what her friend had told her not to. The other girl simply put her face in her hand and groaned.

Tamaki finally stopped talking and blinked at the spectacle of the girl attempting to hoist one leg up onto the small platform the statue was resting on. Several members of the hotel staff had finally noticed, (Kyouya duly noted their slow response times) and were hurrying over to stop Tomo from breaking anything.

At the same time both Yomi's and Kyouya's gazes gravitated towards one another. Two pairs of eyes met and a silent understanding was made at that moment. They were the same.

"Yomi! My foot got stuck! Help! Help! Help!"

"No, you dunce. Get it out on your own."


End file.
